


i may be bad but i'm perfectly good at it

by waldorph



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve picks Danny up in Jersey, and ends up paying for the night (hooker fic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i may be bad but i'm perfectly good at it

Steve is fresh off his first mission and visiting his old roommates in fucking New Jersey. He doesn’t understand why they decided New Jersey was the place to meet up, except that Danvers married some chick who lives in Newark and apparently she’s about to squeeze out a kid, so. Here they are, and since Danvers is married with a baby on the way, the conversation is about whores, and where the best ones can be found. The argument is down to Thailand and Australia, with Steve insisting that if you have to pay you’re doing it wrong. This is why he’s now getting the next round, because apparently his lack of appreciation is wounding the warrior spirit or some bullshit.

The bar’s pretty crowded, but it’s Friday night, so he figures that’s normal and ducks around a couple, but clips the next guy with his elbow as he tries to avoid this chick with like--seriously, that’s not clothes, that’s like...strategically placed bandaids.

“Hey, hey, woah, really?” the guy demands, looking down at the beer all over his shirt. “Seriously, man?”

“Look, I’m sorry,” Steve says, grabbing a napkin and handing it to him. The guy looks pretty annoyed, which, given their surroundings, probably means he’s going to be gunning for a fight. Steve should probably try to avoid that, so he grins a little and continues, “It was an accident, okay? Accidents: you’ve heard of them? Unintentional.”

“Ha ha, very funny, you know what, just-- away, okay?”

Steve is more than happy to, seriously, but the guy glances to the left and then rolls his eyes, biting his lower lip and then groaning as it slides back out from between his teeth, and that’s...enough to make Steve do a double-take. He’s on leave, these guys know he likes to indulge sometimes, so...

“That’s just great. Thanks,” the guy sighs.

“What?” Steve asks.

“My...date just left. Apparently thought I found someone new so. Thanks for that.” He makes these tight gestures, and talks with his shoulders. Steve kind of likes that intensity.

“First date?” he asks.

“Yeah.”

“Let me buy you another beer, to make up for it,” Steve invites, and the guy looks at him sidelong. He’s _short_ , but hey. That could work.

“Steve,” he introduces himself, waving for two of the beers the guy’s drinking.

“Danny,” the guy replies, and they clink bottles.

“So, you want to take this somewhere more private?” Steve asks after Danny’s insulted Hawaii (seriously, just...how is this guy even _real_?) and defended New Jersey by quoting Bon Jovi songs at Steve. Danny (seriously, full-grown guy calling himself Danny, what is that?) looks at him, then glances at his watch and laughs.

“Yeah, no man,” he says. “Thanks for the beer and everything, but the rent is due and I gotta find a john.”

It takes a second to process. When it does Steve really can’t help the laughing.

Danny gives him an incredulous look.

“Dude, I’m sorry, but seriously...” Steve trails off, gesturing to Danny’s...Dannyness. Sure, the guy looks good in his jeans and the button-down thing works for him and he doesn’t really _look_ like a hooker, but. Steve’s not buying into it.

“Yeah?” Danny asks, raising his eyebrows. “Just for that, this one’s on the house.”

“You always give free blowjobs to guys who insult you?” Steve asks, and Danny glares at him as he tugs him out the side exit into a stairwell that leads to the downstairs apartment. Next thing he knows he’s being shoved against the wall, and watching Danny undo his fly and pull his boxers around his hips. This should bother him more. He doesn’t know about Danny’s history or if this is going to end up biting him in the ass or what. Really, he should go back upstairs and finish his beer with his friends and go home, maybe take home someone who doesn’t charge by the hour and act. Steve’s fucking hot. He doesn’t have to pay for it. “Bad for business.”

“Consider it a primer for when you beg me to fuck you,” Danny replies, and sucks Steve’s dick into his mouth.

Steve has to admit, he’s got skill as he works Steve with hand and mouth until Steve’s hard and ready, god. Danny does this thing where he tongues the head and then traces the slit and then _sucks_ while one of his hands drops to play with Steve’s balls and Steve arches and bites his lip to keep from shouting. His hips jerk and Danny just opens his throat, pushes down until his nose is pressed against Steve’s groin and it’s a hooker thing--Steve’s seen it before, but there’s something about the way Danny does it, the way his free hand is digging into Steve’s thigh...

And then Danny hollows his cheeks and sucks and Steve can’t stop, comes hard, gripping the stair railing hard to stay upright as Danny sucks him through orgasm, even while he’s softening and it’s just this side of too much and Steve...wants to be hard again. Wants to take Danny to bed and see what else he can do.

Danny leans back, tucks Steve back into his pants and then licks away the last of the come on his face before leaning casually against the opposite wall.

“How much for the night?” Steve asks, and when Danny grins it’s disarmingly genuine for a guy who gets paid to fuck people.

They get a hotel room--not some dive that pays by the hour, which is kind of a good sign, Steve thinks.

“Take off your pants,” Danny says, and Steve gives him a look. “Look, babe, I’m good but I can’t fuck you through clothing, so either they come off, or I leave, capiche?”

Steve narrows his eyes, but he does, and when he turns around he’s got Danny in his space, leaning up and pulling Steve down for this kiss that doesn’t stop, Danny’s tongue like a fucking invading force or something, and Steve falls back into the bed at the lightest suggestion of a push from Danny.

“I thought hookers don’t kiss,” Steve pants as Danny kisses down his neck, his chest, going lower and Jesus Christ, Steve is actually going to get it up again. He’s twenty-four, but still. It’s really soon.

“Stop thinking movies are real life,” Danny advises, scraping his teeth against Steve’s inner thigh. “It’ll give you a complex.”

He pulls back and contemplates Steve.

“Turn over, hands and knees,” he instructs, and he’s such a bossy little bitch, but--whatever. Steve does, and then Danny’s mouth is there, pressing kisses along his ass and then his tongue is right there against Steve’s hole and--fuck. Just, fuck.

Danny won’t let Steve settle. He keeps alternating between these short, stabbing licks and long, smooth strokes that soothe, lull him into this false sense of security, let him catch his breath until Steve’s fisting the pillow restlessly, biting into it. He’s shaking apart under Danny’s hands, spreading him open, and Danny’s mouth, and it’s becoming steadily harder to keep himself braced _up_ , and then Danny’s gone, pulling away, and Steve absolutely does not push back, seeking. Doesn’t feel empty, and definitely, _absolutely_ doesn’t whine.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Danny croons, and Steve would like to smack the smug look he knows is on Danny’s face right off, but he’s too busy burying his face in the pillow to muffle his groans.

He’s breathing hot over Steve’s hole, and then he’s back, pressing sucking kisses against Steve and it’s like Steve’s spine just liquifies before he starts pressing back in earnest.

Danny gets paid for this shit.

There can be no shame here.

Or if there can be, Steve’s _way_ past that point, and then Danny adds fingers, slick with lube and God, God it’s so good, and Steve’s not usually into this kinda foreplay shit but whatever Danny wants to do Steve is _more_ than happy to go along with, except then Danny shows no sign of _going further_ \--

“God, Danny, if you don’t hurry the fuck up and get inside me I swear to God--”

And Danny pauses, shifting and pressing his cheek against Steve’s ass, and it takes Steve a second to realize the bastard is just laughing, but he pulls back and there’s shifting, lube being slicked into Steve and a condom getting rolled on and then Danny’s there, blunt and hot and pushing inside him.

Danny’s braced over him, breathing hot against Steve’s neck, and when the head slides in Danny fucking pauses, like Steve needs some kind of breather to adjust and maybe they can talk about their feelings.

“If you don’t fuck me I’m going to shoot you in the face,” Steve growls, and Danny laughs again and braces his hands on Steve’s hips before sliding home, sinking his teeth into Steve’s shoulder, groaning as he pushes inside.

Danny fucks him brutally, and Steve’s going to have bruises from Danny’s hand, the room full of the sound of skin against skin, the scent of Steve’s desperation. He’s wildly greedy for this, for Danny. It spreads hot through him, makes him shove back to meet Danny’s thrusts as Danny mouths his back, drags his teeth along Steve’s spine and mouths bruises into his shoulder blades.

Steve’s lost the ability to form words--or at least to spit them out, everything stuck in the back of his throat, forced out on the exhale, every time Danny slides back inside him. Danny knows when Steve’s on the brink, when he’s close, and he reaches around, begins fisting Steve’s dick and it’s too much, his arms buckle and he’s down on his elbows, ass in the air and begging for it, pleading with Danny until he’s there, coming so hard everything blurs.

Danny starts to pull back--but he hasn’t come yet, so Steve doesn’t get it until he _does_ , and he twists and looks at Danny and says, “C’mon.”

Something passes over Danny’s face--confused or uncertain, but is gone so fast Steve can dismiss it and Danny’s there, fucking him through the aftershocks until he’s coming in the condom, panting harshly against Steve’s back before he pulls back, gets rid of the condom and comes back with a warm washcloth to take care of Steve, fingers running along Steve’s stretched out hole to check him over, weirdly gentle. Then he stretches out on the other side of the wet spot to catch his breath.

Steve just let a hooker fuck him. That’s got to rate on his top ten of stupid shit he’s done this year. Speaking of stupid: “What kind of maniac laughs when someone threatens to shoot them in the face?” Steve demands, and Danny gives him a look.

“Yeah, like you could have found your dick right then,” he scoffs, and Steve glares at him.

“I could have.” God, he wants to give a hooker a safety lecture. This is...yeah.

“Look, babe, this is cute, but kind of weirdly clingy which is not the vibe I got from you so I’m just gonna adios and--” He’s sliding out of the bed

“I paid for the night,” Steve blurts.

“You actually haven’t paid at all,” Danny points out, but he pauses, so Steve puts it in the win column, reaches out and hauls him back into bed.

“Shut up and be the little spoon,” he says.

“You’re such a dick,” Danny sighs, but he does.

Possibly because Steve’s paying him.


End file.
